Research project studying cyclic nucleotide metabolism in bovine, rabbit and human corneas. First phase of work biochemical characterization of adenylate cyclase and cyclic AMP-dependent portein kinase from bovine and human corneal epithelia, stroma, and endothelia. Second phase will study activation of enzymes and cyclic nucleotides in intact corneas. Third phase will investigate substrates of cyclic nucleotide-dependent protein kinases and their roles in the ultimate physiological responses of cyclic nucleotides in the cornea.